Connections
by Fran Kaioh-Tenoh
Summary: CHAP 11 NOW UP! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. It's a H&M/ Makoto&Ami story. Since the moment of their birth, childhood, teenage years and so on...I think it's gonna be a little long. Hope you like it and PLEASE R&R. Rated T for some scenes...
1. Just a perfect family

**Connections**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I'd continue the episodes even though this story is mine. This is my first fic, so please R&R and try to be nice n_n...  
><strong>

A scream of pain filled the corridors of one of South Tokyo's hospital. A young lady with blonde hairs was in labor. Her brown eyes filled with tears looked tired after twelve hours of pain; she finally was able to deliver a small but really cute girl. Fluffy blonde strands covered her head, she was really annoyed of all the light and people surrounding her and started desperately to scream. She felt so cold and shocked. Some people in blue scrubs were trying hurriedly to check her vitals and then concentrate on her mother.

Yagai Takahashi, a raising young singer started playing the piano and singing when she was only 4 years old, her mother taught her. After that moment she became a rising child star. At the age of 20 she was world known. One night she met Kaze Tenoh, a brown haired man with teal green eyes, in a charity event where Yagai was supposed to perform. Taiyo was attending the event because his sponsors wanted him to be "auctioned" for charity purposes; he was a young, famous and talented F-1 racer.

It was love at first sight. They started dating and, 8 months later, they got married; they've always been a happy couple. Fruit of that love Haruka was born on January 27th. Her birth was difficult, but Haruka was strong and beautiful, a real cute baby since the moment she came to life. Blonde fluffy hair covered her tiny head and, when she opened her eyes, she showed her tired teal green eyes. Her parents were very excited. Everything was fine, now they are a family: a beautiful and perfect family.

Minutes later Yagai screamed again. She was carrying twins. 30 minutes later another baby was born: another baby girl named Makoto, with dark green eyes and brown curly hair. She was very relaxed and, after the doctors checked that she was ok, she stared at her sister and giggle a little then, she fell asleep. When Kaze had them in arms his eyes started shimmering from the tears in the corners of his eyes. Without hesitation he reached in his pocket and took out a small jewel box with 2 little bracelets in it. One was golden and had the letters "MT" made of silver. The other was silver and had the letters "HT" made of gold. He put the silver one on Haruka's wrist and the golden one on Makoto's. "_This might look confusing, but I think they'd love these little chains_", he though smiling lovingly to his daughters.

"They are beautiful honey, just like you" Kaze said holding little Haruka and little Makoto in his arms.

"They are our treasure, our little girls all our love is represented in them", replied Yagai tiredly.

"Rest now my love. I'll take care of the girls. I love you and our little babies" said Kaze holding his daughters leaving the room.

_Now everything is perfect…_

-Almost 2 months later-

A scream of pain filled the corridors of one of North Tokyo's hospital. A young lady with aqua hairs was in labor. Her light blue eyes filled with tears looked tired after six hours of pain; she finally was able to deliver a small but really cute girl. Fluffy green strands covered her head, she was really annoyed of all the light and people surrounding her and started desperately to scream. She felt so cold and shocked. Some people in blue scrubs were trying hurriedly to check her vitals and then concentrate on her mother.

Nami Ishikawa, a raising young musician started playing the violin when she was only 3 years old, her grandmother taught her. After that moment she became a rising child star. At the age of 18 she was world known. One night she met Taiyo Kaioh, a bluenette with deep blue eyes, in a charity event where Nami was supposed to perform. Taiyo was auctioning some of his paintings in the same event to raise funds for orphans.

It was love at first sight. They started dating and, 6 months later, they got married; they've always been a happy couple. Fruit of that love Michiru was born on March 6th. Her birth was difficult, but Michiru was strong and beautiful, a real beauty since the moment she came to life. Aqua hair covered her tiny head and, when she opened her eyes, she showed the most beautiful deep sea blue eyes similar to a stormy ocean. Her parents were very excited. Everything was fine, now they are a family: a beautiful and perfect family.

Minutes later Nami screamed again. She was carrying twins. 10 minutes later another baby was born another baby girl named Ami, also with blue eyes but with blue hair. She was very relaxed and, after the doctors checked that she was ok, she stared at her sister, yawn a little and then fell asleep.

When Taiyo had them in his hands his eyes started shimmering from the tears in the corners of his eyes. Without hesitation he reached in his pocket and took out a small jewel box with 2 little bracelets in it. One was golden and had the letters "MK" made of silver. The other was silver and had the letters "AK" made of gold. He put the golden one on Michiru's wrist and the silver one on Ami's. "_This might look confusing, but I think they'd love these little chains_", he though smiling lovingly to his daughters.

"They are beautiful honey, just like you" Taiyo said holding little Michiru and little Ami in his arms.

"They are our little girls all our love is represented in them", replied Nami tiredly.

"Rest now my love. I'll take care of our princesses. I love you and our little babies" said Taiyo holding his daughters leaving the room.

_Now everything is perfect…_

_A/N: Hi, as I said this is my first fic so I want to know what you think to continue writing. Please at least 1 review would make a huge difference.  
><em>


	2. Just a little feeling

A/N: 2 reviews already? Guys you made my day. I'll try to reply before every new posting.

nalia-san: Well thanks I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to write and post as soon as I can, hope life doesn't get in the way. Thx for reading n_n

ReaderMarz: I love both pairings, of course my all time fav is H&M but I really like Mako&Ami because they just look so good together. As I said, I promise to update as much as I can, I'm still fixing some other chaps that I finish so maybe tomorrow I'll post again. Thanks for reading n_n

Well enough rambling...let's continue with the story...ENJOY! and remember R&R =P

-8 years later-

A little blonde short haired kid was running around in a downtown's park playground. A smaller kid with brown hair in a ponytail was trying to catch her sister.

"Come Ma-chan, try to catch me" said small Haruka running faster and laughing.

"Oh come on Ru-chan you are too fast let's play in the swings ne?" said Makoto tired

"Oh Ma-chan you're no fun" said Haruka pouting

Someone stepped behind Haruka…"Gotcha", said a smiling aqua haired little girl. Haruka quickly turned around and froze. In front of her was a shorter girl with the most beautiful eyes, in a moment that felt like ages she stammered "oh….ah….you got me….but tr..try…again…" and started running again.

Michiru started running towards Haruka but couldn't catch her; frustrated she whispered something to her younger sister and disappeared behind a tree. Her sister nodded and tried to catch Haruka that now was struggling to not get caught. "_This girl is faster now, that's not the same…"_ she couldn't finish her thoughts when she was surprised by Michiru who wrapped her arms around her and started to giggle "gotcha…again".

"Hey that's not fair" pouted Haruka.

"I said I was 'onna catch you" and Michiru giggled even more.

"I'm Michiru and the one trying to catch you is Ami, my little sister" pointed Michiru

"Hey you're older only for 10 minutes" Ami said sticking her tongue to Michiru

Haruka laughed "I'm Haruka and that one over the swings is my little sis, Makoto"

"Hey I heard that" Makoto replied crossing her arms around her chest

"Well papa though you were asleep 'coz it took you half an hour to come out" replied Haruka laughing.

"Haruka, Makoto we've to go" yelled Yagai.

"They're very energetic" said Nami

"Yes, especially Haruka, she's like the wind, even more when it's bath time, it's almost impossible to catch" smiled Yagai

"It's the opposite with mine, especially with Michiru; she's like a little mermaid. It's hard to keep her out of the water" replied Nami

Michiru was quietly watching Haruka while she was fighting with her sister and she blushed. "_Why am I blushing?...that's weird_" she thought

She put a hand on Haruka's shoulder "I think they're calling you Ru-chan" said Michiru pointing Haruka's mother. They froze at their touch and couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Michi, Ami lets go too, we need to buy a cake for daddy, remember today's his birthday" Nami said standing from the park bench she was sitting with Yagai

Ami shook her head and pulled Michiru with her "Mi-chan mommy is calling us too"

After the first shock Michiru reacted and started leaving with Ami. "Bye Ru-chan" said waving her a fast good bye.

"_What was that?...It was just a girl, just like me _" Michiru thought. When she was walking with her mom and sister she felt something in her hand. She slowly opened and gasped. It was Haruka's bracelet. "_When? How?...I need to give it back to her_" Then she noticed, her bracelet was gone as well.

While Haruka was walking with Makoto and her mother she felt happier and the reason was certain aqua haired girl, immediately she blushed. "_What was that?...It was just a girl, just like me _" Haruka thought then she felt something in her hand. She slowly opened and gasped. It was Michiru's bracelet. "_When? How?...I need to give it back to her_" "_But…How?_" then she noticed her bracelet was gone as well. "_Dad is going to kill me_" she thought.

Somewhere in a house by the beach, in a blue colored room…

"_Dear diary, today I met this girl with blonde hair and her twin sister. She looks friendly and is very funny too. I hope I can see her again, but if I don't, I have this little bracelet to remember her_" wrote Michiru in her dolphin decorated diary still with Haruka's bracelet in her hands. Little golden "H T" letters jingled in Michiru's hands then she sighed and went downstairs to have dinner

Somewhere in a penthouse…

"_I met Michiru, a little smart girl. I hope I see her again, she's nice but next time I'll get her_" wrote a smiling Haruka in her golden diary. And fast she hid under her bed suppressing a giggle.

"Honey have you seen Haruka? I think she hid again" said Haruka's mother

"It's the same every night when it comes to showering her" Kaze replied reading the newspaper

Haruka continued giggling and put Michiru's bracelet on her wrist and when she thought she was safe from tonight's bath when she felt how two strong arms pulled her out from under her bed "Gotcha" Kaze said smiling and hugging his daughter lightly heading her towards the bathroom.

She went to the same park every week for the next 6 months around noon but there weren't any signs of Michiru or her sister. Makoto was always trying to cheer her up but Haruka just wanted to see her aqua haired friend again. "_Maybe some other day…"_ she sighed

"_I still can't find ya, but maybe tomorrow MK_" wrote a sad Haruka in her golden diary before going to sleep and hugging the little bracelet until she fell asleep.

Next to her was Makoto's bed. She was staring at Haruka in the dark. "_You are not the only one missing someone…..Ami-chan_" sighed and fell asleep too.

She went to the same park every week for the next 6 months around 5pm but there weren't any signs of Haruka or her sister. Ami was always trying to cheer her up but Michiru just wanted to see her blonde friend again. "_Maybe some other day…"_ she sighed

"_I still can't find where you are, but maybe tomorrow HT, I still don't lose hope_" wrote a sad Michiru in her diary before going to sleep and hugging the little bracelet until she fell asleep.

Next to her was Ami's bed. She was staring at Michiru in the dark. "_You are not the only one missing someone….Mako-chan_" sighed and fell asleep too.

The days became months and still they didn't run into each other. The feeling continued growing mixed with friendship. But still no sign…

A/N: Awww poor kids, they couldn't find each other but maybe they eventually get lucky ;)


	3. Close but not enough

Hi again n_n. I'm so happy for the nice reviews you guys left me:

**xXxsailorFanxXx: **I think imagining a little Ruka and Michi but also a Mako and Ami it's just awesome that's why I think I'll write a little more about them. They're just so cute. Thanks for the review =D

**nalia-san: **I know they want to meet each other again but well, time will tell when. Thanks for reviewing =D.

I hope you enjoy the update, it's a little longer than the previous chapters...well anyway...read, enjoy and review =P

9 more months later-

"Hello, oh hi Meioh-san, yes I've been thinking on a comeback tour, it's been a while and I want my daughters to see me play. I don't want them to think that I'm just a regular housewife/soccer mom that happens to have a piano, gives them lessons and sings occasionally" Yagai giggled

"Well Tenoh-san that's why I'm calling you. Actually there's also another musician that wants a comeback tour too and I think you two will be perfect together. Have you heard of Kaioh Nami-san?" replied Setsuna playing with a tennis ball before throwing it to a nearby wall, the ball bounced back and Setsuna catch it

"Oh yes she was a talented violinist she retired for several years saying that she wanted to take care of her newborn twins right?" Yagai answered while she was combing Makoto's hair

"The one and only. I know you two have twins and that's quite a full time job but actually I was hoping to get the two of you together, I think it's time to be back on business and not only show your talent but maybe your daughter's. My sources informed me that little Haruka is quite skillful playing piano and Makoto playing the drums" Setsuna stated throwing the tennis ball and catching it again

"Well my you're a very informed person Meioh-san"

"Call me Setsuna"

"Well Setsuna-san I didn't expect less of my new manager. Now that Kaze is racing again I want to move on and record a new album and maybe go on tour, ahem excuse me a sec" covering the phone's speaker "Ma-chan could you go and play in your room for a while?. These are grownups things" Yagai told Makoto that nodded and left the room

"All right where were we?. Right…an album and a tour would be fantastic…" Yagai continued

"Ok it's settled then, let me discuss this with Kaioh-san and I let you know when we start k'?" Setsuna answered throwing the tennis ball to the ceiling "I'll call you back during the night it's that all right?"

"Oh yes absolutely, talk to you soon, bye" Yagai hung up smiling when she heard a thud noise on the other side of the line "Stupid tennis ball, now my head hurts. Oh sorry Tenoh-san talk to you later bye" Setsuna answered rubbing her now throbbing head

"_This is going to be so much fun, Kaze is gonna be thrilled too_" Yagai thought smiling when she was going to the kitchen to make lunch

"Ma-chan do you wanna help me make lunch. You can cook the rice if you want" yelled Yagai and smiled tenderly when she heard her little girl running down the hall "And no running"

"Sorry mommy" Makoto pouted

"It's all right, so now let's make some rice and chicken ne?" smiled Yagai at her daughter

"And maybe a cake for dessert?" Makoto pleaded

"And maybe a cake for dessert, at least one of my kids love to cook because Haruka can burn water" Yagai and Makoto giggled

-dob-

"Hello? May I speak to Kaioh Nami-san?" spoke a voice on the phone

"Ok hold. MOOOOOMMMMM PHONEEEEEE" Ami yelled threw the phone and continued reading _The Unbearable Lightness of Being_ while the voice on the other side of the line just laughed

"Who is it Ami-chan?" Nami asked "Dunno" Ami answered not paying attention to her mother anymore "Remember Ami it's polite to ask who is calling ne?" Nami just rolled her eyes, her daughter was lost in her own world when she reads, it's like nothing else existed for her. "Yes mommy sorry, I'll remember next time" Ami blushed and went to her room to continue reading.

"Hello this is Kaioh, oh hi Meioh-san, yes I've been thinking on a comeback tour, it's been a while and I want my daughters to see me play. I don't want them to think that I'm just a regular housewife that happens to play violin, gives them lessons and sings occasionally" Nami giggled

"You Sing? I didn't know that, I thought you only played the violin" Setsuna stated

"I just started some years ago singing lullabies for my daughters and my husband noticed it and told me that some lessons can't cause any harm and well now I sing a little" Nami said blushing

"Oh Well Kaioh-san that's excellent anyway that's why I'm calling you. Actually there's also another musician that wants a comeback tour too and I think you two will be perfect together. Have you heard of Tenoh Yagai-san?" replied Setsuna playing with a baseball before throwing it to the high ceiling, the ball bounced back and Setsuna catch it

"Oh yes she was a talented pianist and singer that retired for several years saying that she wanted to take care of her newborn twins right?" Nami answered while she was combing her hair in front of her mirror

"That's the one. I know you two have twins and that's quite a full time job but actually I was hoping to get the two of you together, I think it's time to be back on business and not only show your talent but maybe your daughter's. My sources informed me that little Michiru is quite skillful with the violin and Ami playing the sax" Setsuna stated throwing the baseball and catching it again

"Well my you're a very informed person Meioh-san"

"Call me Setsuna"

"Well Setsuna-san I didn't expect less of my new manager. Now that Taiyo is showing his work at MOMA I want to move on and record a new album and maybe go on tour, ahem hold on a sec" covering the phone's speaker "Yes Michi-chan?"

"My violin strings broke" said Michiru crying

"Don't worry baby let's go to the mall later and buy us some 'coz I think mine needs strings too, ne? Don't cry honey they're just strings" smiled Nami kissing Michiru's tears away

"Ok mommy and I think Ami-chan needs more books 'coz she's reading the last one of the books daddy brought her last week" Michiru said now smiling slightly

"What? She read 10 books already? She's such a bookworm" Nami sweat dropped

"Well ok Michi we'll go to the mall later so why don't you draw me something on your sketchbook? While I finish this grownups conversation here, ne?" Michiru nodded and left the room

"Sorry for the interruption, having twins is a blessing but it's exhausting sometimes, anyways where were we? right…an album and a tour would be fantastic…" Nami continued

"Ok it's settled then, I've already discussed it with Tenoh-san and she agreed to arrange a meeting ASAP so how about next Monday on this café on 2nd street across from UN&P Studios?, then we can go to the studio and you can practice together to get used to each other style, ne? Setsuna answered throwing the baseball to the ceiling "I'll call you back during the night with all the instructions it's that all right?"

"Absolutely, talk to you soon, bye" Nami was about to hang up smiling when she heard a thud noise on the other side of the line "Stupid baseball, now my head hurts. Oh sorry Kaioh-san talk to you later bye" Setsuna answered rubbing her now throbbing head "_Why did I use a baseball now? It hurts worse than the tennis one oww_" Setsuna thought to herself

"_This is going to be so much fun, Taiyo is gonna be thrilled too_" Nami thought smiling when she was going to the kitchen to make lunch "_But maybe the kids won't take it that easily 'coz tour means boarding school and being away from us_" she frown as she was heading to her daughters room.

"Well daddy is in America and he's calling tonight so we have time let's go to the mall, ne girls?" smiled Nami to her daughters

"I need new strings" Michiru clapped happily

"And I need other books, a friend recommended me this Venezuelan author so I want to check it out" Ami stated

"Well let's go I need some stuff too" Nami smiled grabbing her daughters' hands

-db-

After finishing practicing on the racetrack Kaze went to shower and change into a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt and a pair of blue and white tennis shoes.

Then his cell phone started ringing "_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute… Yume no nakanara ieru… Shikou kairo wa shouto sunzen…_"

He looked shocked at his phone; he didn't know he has that _girly _ringtone. Behind his back Haruka burst into laughter. "Ru-chan I'll get your for this" Kaze yelled annoyed and answered the call

"Kaze here, hey hi honey a surprise? Oh well you need some milk, bread and you want me to talk to the piano tuner down the mall now? Oh of course babe I'd love to" Kaze said _"Anything to avoid couch time"_ he thought rolling his eyes

"Mom mom, dad is rolling his eyes" Haruka yelled and ran away laughing

"Hey Ru-chan come here, no hon I wasn't she's just trying to annoy me you know I gladly help you in anything you need" Kaze said looking for his car keys and walking toward his car

He opened the car door to let Haruka in, when she was getting in Kaze smack her in the back of her head "Ow what was that for?" said Haruka pouting.

"Hold on a sec honey" Kaze said covering his phone "That's for trying to get me in trouble with mom, you know how much I hate to sleep on the couch and changing my ringtone into that awful girly show" Haruka just stuck his tongue at him and rubbed the back of her head

"Ok hon I'm in the car. I'll go to the mall buy the stuff and talk to the tuner and go home all right? Luv ya" he started the car and drove to the mall

_In the mall_

"Ami I know you're dying to go to any bookstore but just go to that one 'coz is right next to the music shop, anything you need I'll be there with Michi ok?" Nami said to her younger daughter still holding her hand

"Ok mom don't worry" Ami answered and went into the bookstore

"Let's buy some strings then ne?" Nami smiled to a now happy Michiru

"Hi may I help you?" a brunette said smiling

"Yes we need strings for these two violins" Nami said pointing their violin cases

"Right this way" the brunette replied and led the way

Piano music filled the place; it was a simple piece but skillfully played. Michiru felt immediately attracted to the unknown player. "_This sensation, this feeling is familiar. It's like it's calling me_" Michiru thought walking to the piano to see who was playing, she was almost there…

"Michi let's go it's late" Nami told her daughter

"Bu…but I wanna see who's playing" Michiru pouted

"Don't worry Michi you can see who is next week when we come to pick up our violins" Nami grabbed Michiru's hand and left the shop to look for Ami and head home

Kaze was talking to the piano tuner and she saw it. A huge white piano and she couldn't resist; she sat down, closed her eyes and started playing the first song her mother taught her, it is called "_the wind and the sea_" and was written by Yagai. A soft melody filled the store, she was so concentrated "_Michi-chan where are you?_" she thought while a small tear ran through her cheek.

"_Michi let's go it's late"_ she heard a voice but ignored it

"_Bu…but I wanna see who's playing" _a girl pouted "_Hey that voice…It can't be_" she opened her eyes but continued playing

"_Don't worry Michi you can see who is next week when we come to pick up our violins"_ Haruka stopped playing and turned around; she could swear she saw some strands of aqua hair but she wasn't sure. She blinked again and then she was gone. "_My imagination is playing tricks on me_" she thought

"Hey Ru-chan let's go, mom is waiting" Kaze held Haruka's hand and left

"Are you okay kiddo? You look like you've seen a ghost" Kaze said looking at a thoughtful Haruka

"Maybe dad I'm not sure" Haruka answered and frowned lightly while walking to the car to head home

A/N: Hope you enjoyed so far

BTW: Kaze's ringtone was Sailor Moon's opening LOL


	4. Big news

A/N: **ReaderMarz:** Haruka it's such a little devil. Mako too but not as much as Ru-chan. Their dad is not better is like an older Haruka

**nalia-san: **They'll meet soon, but maybe not that soon, well I don't know XD

**hubble36:** Thanx so much. I've been reading a lot of fanfics before writing this one and well I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the encouragement it helps a lot =D

Enjoy! and of course R&R

-db-

"We're home, come Ami-chan let's do homework before you have a stroke" Michiru giggled while Ami just rolled her eyes and follow her to their room

Nami went to check her messages there were two.

"_First message 7pm: Hi love I'm leaving the gallery, the exhibition's been a complete success_" Nami smiled "anyway I'll be home in a week from now, give Michi and Ami kisses and tell them that I love them, luv ya bye"

"_Second_ _message 8pm: Hi Kaioh-san this is Setsuna. I'm calling to tell you that the meeting with Tenoh-san is going to be held a week from now at Outers' Café that it's located on 2__nd__ street across from UN&P Studios on Monday at 2pm. If you want you can bring your daughters so they can practice with you guys we have a lot of work to do so see you then_"

Nami took the phone and dialed a number she got right voicemail

"Hi Setsuna-san I just heard your message the date it's ok with me. I'll tell the girls…so see you in a week" Nami hung up and went to her daughters room

"Girls I've something to tell you. Oh Ami for the love of Kami put that book down you too Michi put your sketchbook down and pay attention" Nami glared and their daughters couldn't help but blush

"What is it mom? You sound so mysterious" Ami said raising an eyebrow and looking at her mother while she grabbed a chair and seated "Yeah mommy is something wrong?" Michiru questioned

"Do you remember that mommy told you that before you were born I used to be a recognized musician?" Nami started and the girls nodded

"Well I had a break to take care of you guys but now the music is calling me it's like a mermaid to a ship captain, do you know what I mean?" Ami nodded and Michiru just raised an eyebrow

"Girls, I need my music as I need your daddy or you two. It's just a part of me that's why I decided to be back on business and perform again" Nami finished and took a deep breath

"That means that you are leaving?" Ami asked with a serious tone

"No honey that means that I'm going sing, play and perform again and also you can join me, it's part of my new contract. I'm gonna be paired with this other performer that also have twins so you might make new friends" Nami smiled

"That means that we can play with you?" Michiru asked excitedly

"Yes baby but only if you want, it's not an obligation you know?" Nami answered looking at her two daughters

"Can I think about it? Because I don't want any recording interfering with school" Ami stated, Michiru and Nami only rolled her eyes

"Oh come on Ami-chan it's not like you're the worst student, you're the best in your class and some new friends couldn't cause us any harm" Michiru added smiling

"Right, remember that music is also something else to learn and you love to learn don't you?" Nami smiled at Ami

"Ok mommy I'll give it a try" Ami sighed

"I want my violin back soon so I can practice with you, mommy" Michiru jumped and hugged her mother

"Well now we need to wait for daddy to come back from New York to share the news" Nami smiled

"We're home, mooooom daddy likes Sailor Moon" Haruka said running into the kitchen

"I don't" Kaze replied annoyed

"You do 'coz I heard it as your ringtone when mommy called you" Haruka smiled innocently

"At least she didn't change yours to Pokemon's rap" Yagai laughed

"Well that's true but now all my teammates laugh at me because of that" Kaze said rolling his eyes and kissed Yagai's lips

"Eww" Haruka and Makoto said in unison and giggled

"Ahem Mako help Haruka set the table" Yagai ordered "Honey I have some news" Yagai told Kaze

Suddenly the phone rang "Let them leave a message" Kaze said kissing Yagai

_Beep…_

"_Hi Tenoh-san this is Setsuna. I'm calling to tell you that the meeting with Kaioh-san is going to be held a week from now at Outers' Café that it's located on 2__nd__ street across from UN&P Studios on Monday at 2pm. If you want you can bring your daughters so they can practice with you guys we have a lot of work to do so see you then"_

"Huh? Kaioh as Kaioh Nami?" Kaze raised his eyebrow

"Yes honey that's the surprise I'm going back to show business" Yagai replied and smiled "And I have a meeting with my new manager and Kaioh-san in order to perform together. What do you think love?" Yagai asked excited

"Well if that's what you want I support you. Do the girls know?" Kaze asked

"Now we do" Makoto and Haruka answered leaning on the kitchen's doorframe

Both parents turned around and gasped. "Well what do you think babies?" Yagai asked

"I like the idea but can I go with you mom?" Haruka asked

"Yeah me too" Makoto added

"Of course my princesses, actually I'm performing with a violinist that also has twins so you can make new friends and maybe play some music 'coz I know by a fact that one plays the violin and the other the sax" Yagai smiled

"That's cool mom" Makoto said

"So when are we meeting this music lady and his…" "her" Kaze corrected "…her daughters?" Haruka rolled her eyes

"Next week hun. But we'll talk all about it during dinner so let's eat I'm starving" Yagai said

"Me too" Haruka smiled

"You eat like a horse. I still don't understand how you don't get fat" Kaze teased

"Whatever dad you're hungry too" Haruka replied rolling his eyes

"Here we go" Yagai said serving the food

"Ru-chan mom helped me make a cake…a chocolate one" Mako said interrupting the little argument

"Chocolate? Yum" Haruka smiled licking her lips

"After dinner Ru-chan, you too Ka-chan" Yagai ordered

"Ok mom" Kaze and Haruka pouted

A/N: Both families are cute that's why I love to write about them. But don't worry the girls will meet each other soon...


	5. I see you again

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update, I'm finishing semester and I've tons of things to do but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Remember R&R. I really appreciate it n_n.

**nalia-san: **Almost but now they see each other. They're still kids so their feelings are still not clear for them. Aww innocence hehe…

One week later

"Kaze honey could you go to the mall and talk to the piano tuner again? It's been a week and he hasn't come and they don't answer the phone in that silly store" Yagai asked

Kaze, Haruka and Makoto rolled their eyes; they were watching a soccer game. And not any game, it was UEFA Champions League finals. "Your turn kids" Kaze told the girls that just nodded, stood up and ran towards the kitchen

"Can we go a little later mom? It's just that the game is not done, pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeee?" Haruka and Makoto pleaded with puppy eyes

"Very clever Kaze" Yagai yelled and rolled her eyes and then turned to her pleading twins "Ok but then I'll go with you too and shop 'till I drop and you two try on whatever I choose, deal?"

"Fine" Haruka sulked and nodded. "_I knew it! Now she's gonna make me try on dresses. Old man you're gonna pay for it_" Haruka shrugged and crossed her arms around her chest

"And we can buy a new cook book?" Makoto asked

"Yes baby, now go and watch your game" Yagai answered smiling. The twins only nodded and ran to the TV room.

_After the game_

"Ok kids let's go to the mall for the piano guy" Kaze said turning off the TV and standing from the couch.

"'K but let me warn you old man, you'll pay…" Haruka stared at his dad

"Why?" Kaze questioned raising and eyebrow

"Hold it right there. I'm going with you guys. I need some shopping to do and who's better to carry my bags than my lovely husband, ne? Here's some money girls don't spend it all" Yagai smiled innocently

"Yeah we need at least SOME for food" Kaze said annoyed

"Told ya that you'll pay" Haruka and Makoto giggled while Kaze rolled his eyes

"OK" Kaze glared at Haruka "Let's go honey" and took Yagai's hand

"Mooooom can we go to the mall now? I want to pick my violin up" Michiru pleaded with puppy eyes

"And I want to buy, _One Hundred Years of Solitude. I heard it's great_" Ami stated

"Oh come on Ami you can also try the sax on the music shop" Nami told Ami while she was looking for her car keys

"All right but I want the book too" Michiru and Nami only rolled her eyes

"Sometimes I wonder from whom you inherited that nerd soul" Nami said raising her arms to the sky. Michiru only giggled and Ami just blushed

"Well, let's go to the mall" Nami continued "Yay" Michiru jumped

-_In the mall-_

"I'll go buy some stuff with your dad so meet you at the food court in an hour k?. Be careful" Yagai waved and took a pleading Kaze with her

"Let's go to the musicshopbookstore" they said in unison

"Ok Let's go first to the bookstore and then to the music shop, ne Ma-chan?" Haruka offered

"All right Ru-chan" Makoto replied and started walking

-_In the mall-_

"Kids I need some new shoes so let's meet here in an hour at this fountain k'? Here's some money in case you want to buy something" Nami said and went to look for the perfect shoes for her perfect dress

"Bookstore! Yay I called first" Ami laughed and Michiru pouted

"Ok Ami-chan but after that we go to the music store and check out the instruments" replied Michiru

-At the bookstore-

Haruka went running into the "_Cars_" section while Makoto only rolled her eyes and headed to the "_Cook_" section. She was checking on a "_Italian desserts_" cookbook when suddenly some girl ran into her. "Ru-chan, stop pushing me like tha…" Makoto angrily snapped and the next moment her eyes grew wide as she saw the girl of her sweet dreams

A small bluenette wearing glasses looked at her with her blue eyes and time froze. "_It's you, it's finally you_" they thought at the same time

Ami just look at deep green eyes that look like a forest. "Ca…can I…I hel…help y…you u…up?" Makoto offered Ami a hand to stand and blushed lightly

Ami finally reacted and stood up with Makoto's help. "So…sorry I…I r…ran…in…into you " Ami ran out of breath and blushed more. Makoto look at her puzzled "So…sorry what did you say?"

"Oh sorry…I'm sorry that I ran into you but I was looking for this book and got so excited that I finally found it" Ami smiled and Makoto just stood there looking at that beautiful smile "_Why do I feel that this is where I belong. It's a girl! For Kami's sake_" Makoto thought and shook her head

Ami looked at her confused friend and touched her hand and felt like she was hit by lighting. "_Why this is familiar? Who is this girl that makes me feel…weird_" Ami snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Michiru's voice behind her

"Ami-chan did you find your books?. I found this one on painting that it's very nice…oh Hi, are you friends with Ami-chan?" Michiru smiled at Makoto. Then her eyes grew wide when she heard a cute voice behind her back.

"Ma-chan I found this book about Ayrton Senna and you know I love racing so I'm taking it. Are you do…" her mouth almost hit the floor when she saw a head covered with aqua hairs that turned around and her body just froze "Yo…Yo…You" Haruka stammered

"H…hi" Michiru replied softly and wrapped her arms around Haruka

"I went to that park for almost a year and I never found you" Michiru added

"I…we went there and couldn't find you" Haruka said hugging Michiru

"We went to the park at noon" Makoto finally said

"We went around 5 in the evening" Ami replied

"That's why!" all the four girls shout and giggled

"Do you want something to drink?" Makoto smiled unsure at Ami

"Sure, but let's pay for this" Ami said pointing their books

Michiru raised an eyebrow and looked at a still blushing Haruka "Do you want a soda too?" Michiru offered

"…" Haruka didn't reply and blushed even more

"Ooook" Michiru pouted

Haruka suddenly snapped "Oh yeh let's pay and go for that soda" Haruka smiled unsure "_I don't understand why I feel this way around her_" Haruka thought

They paid for their books and went to the food court. They bought some sodas and sat on a booth. Suddenly Haruka excused herself "Excuse me I'll be right back I need to buy something before going home Ma-chan wait me here with Ami-chan and Michi-chan"

"_Michi-chan I like the nickname_" Michiru smiled and nodded

Haruka went to look for a perfect gift. "_What I can give her? She seems to have it all_" then she saw it; a toy store "_Perfect_" she thought and went in

She went directly to the plush animals section and found it "_This is the one, I can feel it_". She paid for the object and asked it to be wrapped

"I knew I'd find you here" Haruka turned around and saw Makoto holding a wrapped gift too. "You bought something for her don't ya?" Makoto smiled to a blushing Haruka "Yeh something that she may like"

"You did too for Ami I see" Haruka chuckled and Makoto blushed. "Same here I guess"

"Well let's go back. I'll go first k?" Haruka added and started running to the food court, Makoto only shocked her head and walked all the way to the food court

Haruka got there first and looked around. "_Where is she? She lef…?_" she couldn't finish her thoughts when she felt two arms that hug her from behind "Gotcha again, this is getting to easy" Michiru giggled

Haruka couldn't answer; just turned around "Here, this is for you" she gave the small gift to a blushing Michiru

"I didn't give you anything, that's not fair" Michiru pouted "_She looks cute when she pouts…wait what?_" Haruka just shocked her head "_I think I'm getting nuts_" and blushed

Michiru didn't notice Haruka's reaction she was way too distracted unwrapping her gift and, when she finally did it, she gasped. It was a plush dolphin

"Oh my god it's perfect I love it" Michiru hugged Haruka tightly and kissed her cheek then they turned red as tomatoes "Gl…glad y…you….li…like it" Haruka smiled

"Oh Mi-chan, Mako-chan gave me this book that I couldn't find anywhere" Ami smiled happily showing her a copy of "_La trepadora_" from R**ó**mulo Gallegos and jumped excitedly

"It's nothing really. I noticed that you like to read about everything and we're reading this at school and I thought that maybe you haven't read it yet" Makoto smiled blushing deeply as she got a kiss in her cheek from an over excited Ami that blushed deeply when she realized what she has done

"Next time I'll give you something" Michiru and Ami said at the same time and giggled

Ami looked at the time and grabbed Michiru's hand "Come on. It's late let's go mom and dad must be worried"

"Thank you Ruka-chan" Michiru said shyly

"Thank you Mako-chan" Ami said blushing

"It's ok" Haruka said winking "_WHY ON EARTH I'M WINKINGAT HER? I think I must be crazy now_" she thought and showed an unsure smile

"You're welcome Ami-chan" Makoto waved blushing

"There you are kids let's go" Kaze said carrying like a hundred shopping bags. Haruka and Makoto just sweat dropped

"Told ya that you'll pay old man" Haruka laughed

"Oh honey Ru-chan said that she's dying to see the new dress you bought for her" Kaze evilly replied and laughed. Haruka's right eyebrow twitched, Makoto burst into laughter

"Don't worry honey you'll try it on at home" Yagai replied suppressing a laugh at her daughter's face "Oh baby you shouldn't laugh 'coz I bought you a Sailor Moon tie with lights and all" Yagai said innocently, Kaze just pouted while he put the shopping bags in the car's trunk

"Told ya old man. Karma is nice don't ya think?" Haruka laughed and got into their car to head home "_I forgot to give her the bracelet, well maybe next time…I hope_"

-At the mall's fountain-

"Where were you kids?" Nami asked

"Drinking soda mom" Ami answered quickly

"And what are those things you have" Nami questioned

"This is a book about Monet and a dolphin plush" Michiru smiled

"These are books you know me mom" Ami replied nervously

Nami looked at them curiously "_There's something different with them but I don't know what it is, maybe it's just my imagination_" Nami thought "Well let's go then. Here's your violin Mi-chan" she added while they were walking to their car

"Thanks mommy" Michiru replied and got into the car

-At home-

Ami opened the book Makoto gave her and something caught her eyes, there was a note for her: "_For a girl that likes to know everything. This is a piece of me just for you. Your friend Mako-chan (like the nickname btw)_" Ami blushed and started reading the book.

Michiru wrote in her diary: "_Finally I found you and you give me something to remember you. I hope I see you soon. Oh shoot I forgot to give you your bracelet, maybe next time…I hope for a next time_" she closed her diary and went to bed hugging tightly her new favorite toy: a cute gray and blue dolphin.

Makoto went to bed with a smile "_Mako-chan_" she heard again and again the sound of that sweet voice repeating her name "_I shouldn't think about girls like that but I just can't help it_" and fell asleep

Haruka went home to write in her diary: "_I FOUND YOU I FOUND YOU! you give me a kiss! That's the best gift. I hope I see you soon. Oh shoot I forgot to give you your bracelet, maybe next time…I hope for a next time so I can give you a kiss this time. Well I'm not supposed to think to kiss you but I just can't help it. It's like you are calling me from another time, another time or something, well whatever I'm just rambling but I still hope to see you again_" Haruka closed her diary and smiled, went to bed and fell asleep with her hand on the cheek Michiru kissed hours ago.


	6. The meeting

**A/N: Hi, sorry that I didn't update the last few days. It's been crazy at college but I'm almost done with the semester Yay!. **

**Yukimuda Akira: **Thanks for the support I hope you continue reading. The book I mentioned is one written by Milan Kundera is about philosophy and stuff like that, it's pretty nice and well we all know that Ami is a bookworm hehe.

**Haruki97:** They still don't know but I guess they'll notice soon. Thanks for reading

**Hope you all like the story. Any suggestions or advice PM me I'll answer as soon as I can. Enjoy, read and review please, it means a lot to me. **

-=d-b=-

Finally the two talented performers were about to have the meeting to know each other and work on their music and discuss their upcoming tour.

-At Yagai's House-

"That's so bad that you have martial arts class today Ma-chan I wanted you with us in the meeting today" Yagai told her daughter

"Can I skip training today and join you?" pleaded Makoto; she has felt like a hunch that she was going to see her blue haired girl again

"No hon. maybe next time you can join us" Yagai replied kissing her daughters cheek

"Let's go Ru-chan we need to drop Makoto at the dojo and then go to the meeting we don't wanna be late, don't we?" Yagai yelled from downstairs

"Cooooming" yelled a running Haruka "_Hope I see you soon my Michi" _she smiled to herself and got into the car

-=d-b=-

-At Nami's house-

"Let's go Ami-chan, Mi-chan we're going to be late" Nami yelled from the front door

"I'm right here mom. It's Michiru that's still upstairs" Ami glared at Nami who just jumped surprised

"You know I love you and all Ami but sometimes you scare me" Nami smiled at Ami who just rolled her eyes

"I'm here now what the rush is?" Michi pouted

"Don't you forget something sis?" Ami pointed at Michiru's violin case

"Right, sorry. Let's go then" Michiru blushed and went into the car

-=d-b=-

-At Outers' Café-

"Yagai-san over here" waved an excited Setsuna

"Hi Setsuna-san I brought only one of my kids today Ma-chan had martial arts practice today" Yagai said while sitting on a chair next to Setsuna "Ru-chan this is my manager Setsuna-san" Yagai pointed

"Hi miss, pleased to meet you" Haruka answered and kissed Setsuna's hand "oh my, quite a gentleman" giggled Setsuna

"It's a girl Setsuna-san it's just that she's been hanging out with his dad too much, she has his manners and flirty behavior" Yagai smiled

"_Always the same tomboy Haruka, long time no see old friend_" Setsuna thought

"Well it's cute anyway let's wait for Nami-san to start the meeting shall we? Oh there she is. Nami-san over here" waved Setsuna and her eyes grew wide "_It can't be. Isn't that little girl Michiru?_" thought a surprised Setsuna. Haruka noticed Setsuna's surprise and turned around and her eyes grew wide as well. "_IT'S HER Oh dear kami thanks I owe you one_" she thought

"Hi Setsuna-san, Tenoh-san am I right?" Nami said bowing "These are my two girls the bluenette behind the book is Ami and the one with the violin case and the dolphin plush is Michiru" Nami pointed smiling and took a seat next to Setsuna

"Hi, nice to meet you all" Ami said and sat next to her mother "She's a little shy" Nami added

Michiru froze when she saw a certain blonde. "_Is this really Haruka? Oh kami I'm so happy now_" she thought while smiling "Hi, I'm Michiru nice to meet you Tenoh-san, Setsuna-san, Ruka-chan long time no see" Michiru bowed and smiled warmly at Haruka who just blushed

"You guys know each other already?" Setsuna asked not even surprised "_It's amazing how they find each other every time they're reborn. That's what I call real love_" Setsuna smiled

"Oh yes, we met on a park a year ago or so" Haruka said hiding her blush

"That's right! No wonder you looked familiar Kaioh-san" Yagai added

"Oh now I remember" Nami added

"Well now that you know each other that's even better. How about we let the girls at the café's playground when we get down to business?" Setsuna suggested and hid her laugh when she saw Haruka's grateful stare

"Sure" Nami said

"No problem" Yagai replied

"Well as I was saying, the tour…" Setsuna started while the kids left

-=d-b=-

-At Outer's café playground –

Are you Mako-chan's sister? Ami asked

"Yeah. Why?" Haruka said

"Cou…could…yo…you…gi…giv…give…this…to…to…her" Ami said handing Haruka a blue envelope

"Sure" Haruka replied smiling and put the letter in one of her pockets

"Hi there" Michiru greeted shyly

"Michi-chan I…I… " Haruka stammered "I mis…miss…yo…you" she blushed

"Ruka-chan I missed you too well not that much actually" Haruka looked with a puzzled face and Michiru just giggled "Of course because I have little fluffy to keep me company" Michiru showed Haruka her dolphin plush and Haruka snickered

"You named it fluffy?" Haruka laughed "Hey don't laugh at me" Michiru pouted

"Oh so I think I'll steal it so you can miss me" Haruka took fluffy in her hands and started running

"Hey you little…come here" Michiru yelled trying to catch Haruka that was too fast for her

Haruka was laughing a lot and didn't see how Ami stretched her leg and she tripped and fell bringing a giggling Michiru with her. Michiru fell on top of Haruka

"_This feeling…_" they thought at the same time and blushed

"Now I have my dear fluffy back" and without hesitation Michiru kissed Haruka's nose and stood up. Haruka looked like a tomato now and stayed on the floor

"Are you hurt?" Michiru asked her with a worried face

"N…no…I…I…I'm fi…fine" Haruka stammered "Oh come on you are worse than Ami-chan with all the stammering" Michiru giggled and offered Haruka a hand to stand up.

Haruka stood up "Now it is my turn" she got close to Michiru that now blushed hard and kissed her on the cheek and both blushed even more and when Michiru was about to react Haruka went jogging to Ami's side

"So what's the deal with that letter of yours? Is it a love letter?" Haruka asked curiously Ami blushed

"It's just a thank you note for the book" Ami replied and Haruka froze when Michiru took her hand in hers "_This_ _feels so_ _good_" Michiru thought and frowned letting go of Haruka's hands when she heard a voice behind her

"Kids let's go to the studios to practice a little" Nami yelled and frowned slightly when she saw Michiru with Haruka's hand in hers

-=d-b=-

-At UN&P Studios-

"Ok here we are, let's hear some music" Setsuna said excited

"We want to play together can we?" pleaded Michiru taking Haruka's hand

"Of course girls you can. Just go over there and we make you a signal so you can start" Setsuna smiled "_The connection between those two is amazingly strong and Michiru's as determined as always, some things never change_" Setsuna thought while the kids prepared to play

"Let's start with something simple ne?" Michiru said while she was grabbing her violin and bow

"Ok, but I'm not at basic level" Haruka warned

"Well let's see then because I'm not at basic level either" Michiru said raising one eyebrow

Setsuna signed Michiru closed her eyes and the music started. It was a soft melody like cherry petals falling from the trees. Haruka closed her eyes and followed. It was like a summer day on the beach where the wind played with the sea waves, the sun is shining and you can almost touch the sunrays. If you listened closely you can hear two lovers giggling and kissing lovingly. Then the music got louder and faster now imagine you are on a race, you're the wind and nobody can catch you then you hear the soft cries of the violin taming the piano and you almost can see the melody, how the two instruments caress each other, touch each other, love each other.

The music slowly finished and Michiru opened her eyes and saw Haruka under a new light "_my partner_" Michiru frowned at her thoughts and caught a blushing Haruka staring at her and smiling

"Wow that was amazing" Setsuna clapped while Yagai, Nami and even Ami stood surprised

"Now Yagai-san Nami-san let's record something I hope as good as your kids" Setsuna smiled

Michiru and Haruka now sat on a couch listening their mothers perform next to them was Ami

"That was amazing I felt the music and saw images" Michiru said

"You too" Haruka replied surprised

"It's like we are connected or something" Michiru smiled "Oh I think this belongs to you" Michiru showed Haruka her bracelet

"And this to you, right?" Haruka answered as Michiru giggled

Haruka took her bracelet off from Michiru's wrist and also hers and combined the letters now the bracelets were "MT" and "HK". "That why you'll now remember me more" Haruka said and put her bracelet on Michiru's wrist while Michiru helped with hers

"You two are weird and corny" Ami stated and returned to her book

"Look who's talking "Miss I have a letter to Mako-chan"" Michiru replied and Haruka laughed and didn't noticed how Michiru slipped a small pink paper in one of the pockets of Haruka's cargo pants

"Whatever "Miss I draw only blonde girls in my sketchbook"" Ami replied annoyed Michiru blushed furiously, pouted and cross her arms around her chest

"Now now kids stop fighting. Look! Your moms are done" Setsuna pointed

"Well kids let's go. Glad to play with you Yagai-san see you next week" Nami smiled and took her daughters' hands

"Same here Nami-san. I think I'm leaving too Setsuna-san see you next week" Yagai replied and left with Haruka

"Bye Michi-chan…Ami-chan" Haruka waved

"Bye Ruka-chan" Michiru smiled

-=d-b=-

-At Michiru's home-

She wrote something on her diary, touched her nose and smiled. "_I think I like her a lot_"

Ami was asleep dreaming with a certain brown haired girl and hugged tightly the book Makoto gave her

-=d-b=-

-At Haruka's home-

"Hey Ma-chan guess what Ami-chan is the daughter of the lady that is going to be on tour with mom" Haruka told to a surprised Makoto

"And she gave me this to you" Haruka gave to a blushing Makoto the blue envelope that ripped it open and read: "_Thank you for the book. I love it and as a gift I give you these rose shape earrings I bought with Mi-chan the other day hope you like them as much as I like you_" Makoto blushed and wore the earrings almost immediately. Then she noticed that she liked Ami more and more…

Haruka laughed at Makoto's actions and felt something on one of her pockets and found a pink piece of paper her eyes grew wide when she saw a portrait of and smiling Michiru hugging a blushing Haruka drew by Michiru and a small note: "_I didn't know what to give you so I drew this for you, hope you like it it's a piece of us drawn with all my love_"

"_Love?_" that's when it hit her. She was in love with Michiru

-=d-b=-

A/N: Hope you like it R&R then so I can be happy and continue writing =D. BTW: UN&P Studios (Uranus, Neptune & Pluto) just couldn't help it as well as Outers' cafe LOL. They're gonna be senshi eventually so I though why not? hehehe


	7. The second meeting

**Hi again! sorry for the late update but school it's a pain, the good news it's that I finish my semester today so I'll be updating more now. Hope you enjoy so far  
><strong>

**SangLune:** Well It's Setsuna she's the guardian of time I think she's used to it by now. Thanks for reading.

**haruki97:** Glad you like the story. Here's a chap with our other little couple. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot.

**Well hope you enjoy this update R&R n_n**

**Extra disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop or its music either I just borrowed some songs for my fanfic n_n...

-=d-b=-

-At Haruka's home-

"Aw man I wanted to go to play with Michi-chan" Haruka pouted

"You have track practice and Kaze's gonna pick you up to go his race track afterwards" Yagai replied kissing Haruka's forehead "Ma-chan let's go"

"Coming mom" Mako said approaching the front door

"Remember to give it to her, k?" Haruka whispered in Makoto's ear

"Shh I know" Mako replied annoyed

"What's with all the whispering? Let's go girls we still need to drop Haruka to her practice" Yagai yelled from the car

"Coming" Haruka and Makoto yelled annoyed and got into the car

-=d-b=-

-At Michiru's home-

"Ready girls?" Nami smiled

"I'm ready" Michiru smiled holding tightly her violin case and _Fluffy_

"Me too" Ami smiled reading the book Makoto gave her

"Let's go then so we can leave early and then pick up daddy at the airport" Nami added

-=d-b=-

-At UN&P Studio-

"Hello Nami-san, Michiru-san, Ami-san" Setsuna greeted them as they walked in

"Good afternoon Setsuna-san" Nami seated while Ami and Michiru imitated her

"Sorry I'm late but there was a lot of traffic" Yagai said making them turn around and see how she and Makoto walked in

"Don't worry Yagai-san we just got here too" Nami smiled at Yagai "And this would be Makoto ne?" Nami asked

"Nice to meet you Nami-san. Hi Mi-chan Ami-chan" Makoto added blushing

"Well now that Makoto-chan is here she can practice with Ami don't you think Yagai-san?" Nami smiled

"That's all right with me" Yagai added

"Ok then. Ami-chan, Makoto-chan would you please step into that room over there? We let you know when to start ok?" Setsuna gently pointed "_This little inners are funny but I never thought that I was going to meet two of them already. Their time to wake up is coming closer but at least that's not my job_" Setsuna smiled at the two girls

Makoto took Ami's hand and leaded her to the room Setsuna pointed

"_This feeling of having her so close it's so nice_" Makoto thought and blushed

"_I still don't understand but I think that I like her being around_" Ami shyly smiled at Makoto who blushed even more

Makoto seated behind the drums and looked at Ami that was grabbing her saxophone

"Ready?" Makoto asked Ami

"Yes but let's start with something slow and then we'll take it from there k?" Ami ordered a surprised Makoto

"A…all…right Ami-chan" Makoto stammered and glared at a giggling Michiru, Nami and Yagai

"_Of course, they listen everything out there_" Makoto only rolled her eyes

"By the way kids If haven't noticed yet you have a bass and a trumpet player there and if you need more musicians to make even better music we've Michiru-san and your moms here" Setsuna told them

"I think that won't be necessary in the beginning Setsuna-san but thanks" Ami replied with a determined face

"She changes a lot we she plays, doesn't she?" Setsuna looked at Nami who only nodded

"Yes she's like another person when she plays she even bosses people around, she's more into a jazzy sound thought" Nami added

"Same with Ma-chan there" Yagai pointed

"Well this is going to be interesting then" Setsuna said as she watched how Ami ordered the trumpet player

"Trumpet follow my lead I need to warm my fingers a little before playing seriously. Do you mind Mako-chan?" Ami stared at Makoto

"N…no at all go ahead" Makoto said watching Ami

Ami closed her eyes and started playing [A/N: Need to hear Cowboy Bebop's - Sax Quartet, that's the song Ami uses to _warm her fingers up_]. A deep sound came from her sax while the trumpet followed her. It was a bold sound, fresh and clean. It was like a sunny day with rain where you can see the clouds and smell the fresh and wet grass at the park. It had sax solos where Ami put all her skills and a serious, seductive came from her fingers, it was just like she was playing with the waves of a lake: a peaceful and beautiful lake. Makoto was hypnotized by the music she just closed her eyes and listened to the captivating sound that came from her Ami-chan.

"_My Ami-chan? That's new. Well I want her to be my Ami-chan_" Makoto shook her head and didn't listened as the music died away and Ami started calling her name

"Mako-chan are you ready? I'm done warming up" Ami came closer and touched her shoulder

"Eh yeah sorry I was thinking, can we start with something fast now? Hey yo! Bass and trumpet we need you for this one" Makoto ordered causing Ami to blush

"This girls are really something" Setsuna stated

"When Ma-chan is into her music there's no way to stop her I think Ami-chan is a good partner for her, they fit together don't you think Nami-san?" Yagai looked at Nami

"I was thinking pretty much the same thing Yagai-san It's like Mi-chan and Haruka-chan they just fit" Nami added

"_You have no idea how much this girls fit. It's more like a lovers fit_" Setsuna smiled to herself

Ami whispered something into Makoto's ear that smiled and nodded. Then she stood up and went where the bass and the trumpet players were and told them the song that they were going to play. The players looked at each other "Are you sure kid? That's a very fast song" The bass player said looking at the 9 years old

"Don't underestimate us we're pretty good. Mom we need you for this one too" Makoto yelled so her mom could hear her

"It's all right but you don't need to yell" Yagai replied

"Sorry mom the song is…" Makoto whispered in Yagai's ear that only smiled and nodded and headed to the piano

"Ready then?" Ami stated a little annoyed

"Ok let's do this" Makoto made a sign and started to play [A/N: Cowboy Bebop's – Clutch an awesome song btw n_n]. It was a really fast song the bass and the drums took the lead then the trumpet joined with the sax. It was wild like a thunderstorm every sound flooded the other and it was just like rain and thunders combined in a colorful symphony the bass, the trumpet, the piano followed the drums and sax that tried to entwine like water and light, just like a perfect thunderstorm. The music died slowly in a mixture of instruments. Setsuna, Nami and Michiru were flabbergasted.

"That was even better than the original. I'm very impressed" Setsuna said while Yagai hugged the two girls "Well done kids you make us proud" Makoto and Ami only blushed

While Yagai and Nami were discussing about the song they were going to perform that day Makoto turned to Michiru

"Here this is from Ru-chan" Makoto handed Michiru a small gold envelope

"Thanks" Michiru only blushed and hid the small envelope in one of the pockets of her aqua dress "Give this to her then" smiled Michiru and handed Makoto a small box wrapped in gold paper Makoto only nodded

"This…is…f…for you" Ami stammered and gave Makoto a white envelope

"Th…thanks and th…this…is…for you" Makoto stammered and handed Ami a dark green small envelope

"Thank you Mako-chan" Ami blushed

"Hey it's just a little something" Makoto winked and blushed even more

"Kids before you all turn into tomatoes you'd better watch your mothers play" Setsuna advised and suppressed a giggle "_Aww this is just too cute to resist. I'll enjoy tons teasing you kids when you get older_" she thought watching the blushing girls

After they finished recording Yagai headed home with Makoto while Nami took Ami and Michiru to the airport to pick Taiyo up.

-=d-b=-

-Haruka's home-

"We're home" Yagai said entering the house

"Come babe we cooked for you guys" Kaze yelled from the kitchen

"Ordering pizza is not cooking dad" Makoto replied while Kaze rolled his eyes

"But serving it it's something" Haruka said snickering

"Here, Michiru-chan sent you this" Makoto handed Haruka the golden box that she quickly hid from her parents and started eating her slice of pizza, she wanted to eat really fast so she can go into her room and open the box, curiosity was killing her.

When she finally got to her room she hurriedly opened the golden box and found a small teddy bear with a gold and blue sweater Haruka just picked it up and smiled and noticed how a small piece of aqua paper fell, she picked it up and read: "_Hope you like it. It's something so you can remember me more. BTW his name is bubbles (don't laugh Ruka) because I love them"_ Haruka laughed and kissed the bear, wrote some in her diary and went to sleep with a smile on her face and hugging bubbles tightly.

Makoto went into her room and opened the white envelope "_Hope you like it I absolutely loved your gift so I think I found something that I think that fits you_" Makoto looked at the bottom of the enveloped and found a leather cord with a dark green ray, she smiled and put it around her neck it fitted her perfectly.

-=d-b=-

As any other airport this was busy too but Nami had this feeling that something was wrong when she heard sirens and ambulances passing by and heading toward the airport

"Kids hurry up daddy should be here by now" Nami walked hurriedly to gate 4 while a pale airline worker stopped her

"Are you waiting for 127 flight from New York?" the worker asked a now concerned Nami

"Yes it's something wrong?" Nami asked looking into the twins faces

"They had an emergency landing and they crashed with some hangars. It wasn't that bad but then the fire started spreading very fast and well, there's a list over there with the survivors" the pale man pointed at some lists that were on a nearby wall

Nami was desperate trying to find her husband's name with trembling hands she went all over the three pages looking for good news, for hope…

-=d-b=-

**A/N: **Little cliffy here hehehe as soon you R&R I'll post a new chap


	8. For hope

**A/N: Hi again, due to the lovely reviews I got so soon I decided to write another chap before leaving the city for the weekend (I'm visiting my girlfriend that lives in a city that is 1 hour from my place. I'm so excited 'coz I miss her soooo much and we saw each other only 2 weeks ago n_n) so I'll be updating on Monday or so unless my dear GF let me borrow her laptop, okay enough talking 'bout me**

**Jade-MEST:** Atendiendo tu petición van a crecer un poco pero pues estoy en eso, de hecho me gusta lo tiernas que son todas de niñas pero ya van a empezar a crecer no te preocupes. "According to your petition the girls are gonna grow up a little, in fact I love how cute they are as kids but they're gonna grow up soon, don't worry" Thanks for reading

**gxFANGIRL XD: **Wow a fan from chap 1? So cool I hope you review more though so I can feel more excited to write hehe. Well I hope that all people around the world would feel identified and think that love has no gender but you know I'm just another dreamer but I hope too that homophobia disappears. Thanks for reading that makes me happy

**Now to the story. Hope you enjoy and remember: R&R, PM's me e-mail me or whatever you feel like…n_n**

-=d-b=-

Nami looked at the three pages looking for her husband's name, her hands were trembling.

"_Come on, come on you must be here honey you can't leave me like that, remember that you promised to be with me in this life and in the next we still have a lot of hopes and dreams to come true_" Nami finished with the second page of the list with no results. She was getting desperate. Ami and Michiru sat close to their mom, waiting with tears in their eyes

Finally, a ray of hope appeared in the last name of the whole list "Taiyo Kaioh – Tokyo medical university hospital" Nami read full of hope but couldn't help to cry…happily she cried for some minutes

"He's alive girls" Nami smiled to her daughters between tears. Michiru ran to her mother and hugged her tight followed closely by Ami that was crying loud now

"Can we see him mom?" Michiru looked into her mother's eyes

"Well let's go to the hospital and check how he is, ok?" Nami tried hard not to look sad in front of her girls; she has to be strong for them. She took Ami's and Michiru's hands in hers and left the airport she was going to the hospital to know how her husband was

All the way to the hospital the car was silent, all the passengers were busy with their thoughts. Tokyo medical university hospital was a tall and white building with at least twelve floors all the staff looked in a hurry due to the huge airplane accident that happened just hours ago; doctors and nurses ran around trying to help all the victims as fast as they could

Nami parked the car and ran toward the building followed by a apparently clam Michiru and a still crying Ami

"Good evening I'm looking for my husband I read a list at the airport that said that he was one of the survivors and he was brought here" Nami said approaching the nurse's desk

A nurse with in her thirties with dark green eyes looked at her and then reached a file where she looked for the information "Name of the survivor?"

"Kaioh…Taiyo Kaioh" Nami replied nervous

"He had a surgery and is in the ICU unit right now you can't see him because visiting hours were till 6pm and it's 10pm right now but I can call the doctor that has the case so he can give you more details just sit over there and I call you miss?" the nurse looked for the doctor's number so she can page him

"Mrs. Kaioh and thank you very much I'll wait" Nami replied to the nurse

"So? What happen? How is dad?" Michiru asked calmly

"He had a surgery, he's in ICU the doctor that healed daddy is coming to talk to us. He's okay baby" Nami smiled weakly to her daughters

"Hush Ami didn't you hear? Daddy's ok" Michiru smiled and hugged her crying sister

Dr. Tanaka was one of the top brain surgeons in the country he studied abroad and was very considerate and polite with his patients; people described him as a doctor that cares. When the 127 accident happened he was on call so he received the most difficult cases first including the famous painter Taiyo Kaioh; he recognized the man almost immediately because he was a fan of his work and owned some of his paintings, so he took his case as a priority.

Taiyo got to the ER unconscious and had some ribs broken, one leg broke in three different parts and one of his hands was severely damaged but what worried Dr. Tanaka the most was his head that was too swollen so he rushed him to the OR. With the help of one of the best trauma doctors they fixed Taiyo's broken leg and hand meanwhile Tanaka concentrated on avoid severe brain damage. Luckily the brain was swollen but there weren't any indications of damage; after several hours in the OR Taiyo was in the ICU recovering; then Tanaka was paged to inform Taiyo's family about his condition

"Hello I'm Dr. Tanaka you must be Mrs. Kaioh-san" Tanaka approached to a young aqua haired woman that was with two girls waiting for news

"Yes Doctor; how's my husband?" Nami looked at Tanaka

"Well he was pretty injured when he got here but he was one of the first to arrive so he got almost immediately to the OR he had two ribs broken, one leg broke in three different parts and one of his hands was severely damaged but the thing that concerned me was that his head was pretty swollen so he had a surgery to fix his bones and one on his brain, right now he's stable but on an induced coma to let his body recover better" Tanaka looked at Taiyo's daughters trying to give them more news but that was it "We have to wait and see how his body reacts so he can leave the coma. If you want Kaioh-san you can go home and rest because you can't see your husband until he is out of ICU that I hope would be tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor, so he's going to be all right? Are you sure?" Nami insisted

"Don't worry Kaioh-san; your husband is under my care and I can't let anything happen to my favorite artist ne?" Tanaka smiled and relaxed when she saw a small smile on Nami's face

"Ok so I'll be back tomorrow morning, thank you Dr. Tanaka see you tomorrow. Let's go girls" Nami smiled and bowed and left home

-=d-b=-

At Michiru's house

"Well girls we had a long day let's try to sleep because you have school tomorrow" Nami kissed Ami's forehead

"This might sound strange coming from me but can we skip school tomorrow? I really want to see daddy's okay" Ami looked into her mother's eyes

"Actually that was REALLY strange coming from you Ami-chan" Michiru giggled

"Right?. But I think it's better that you go to school and after I'll pick you up so we can go to the hospital okay?" Nami added

"k' mom" Ami and Michiru pouted

"Night girls" Nami kissed Michiru's forehead

"Night mom" Ami and Michiru said at the same time while Nami left their room

And then Michiru remembered the golden envelope she jumped out of her bed and looked in one of the pockets of her aqua dress and headed to her bed to open it. Almost immediately Ami remembered a dark green envelope she reached the book Makoto gave her and took out the envelope and opened it

Michiru started reading the note: "_Hi again this is just like something that I like to do; write to you is nice it's like a familiar sensation_" Michiru smiled and blushed feeling exactly the same thing and continued reading "_here's something I think that fits you like Fluffy (funny name btw n_n) and you can wear it in your bracelet, hope you like it, love ya Michi-chan_" Michiru reached the envelope and found a light blue dolphin pendant and smiled; she put it right between the "M" and "T" and laid down on her bed "_I love you too Ruka-chan_" she thought and fell asleep with a smile on her face hugging Fluffy all the time

Ami opened her envelope and found a small note: "_Hi it looks that I'm better writing than speaking hehe_" Ami giggled "_I was walking home from school and this sweet lady was selling this cute pendants and one just caught my attention because it reminded me a cute blue haired girl that I started to like a lot, hope you like it luv ya Ami-chan_" Ami blushed and found on the bottom of the envelope a crystal blue colored drop that looked just like water in the palm of her hand; she put it between the letters "A" and "K" of her bracelet and smiled even more "_I like you a lot too Mako-chan_" she thought and kissed the pendant and fell asleep

-=d-b=-

**A/N again U_U': **Just to say that I hope you like it and make me smile! with a review of course n_n…


	9. The news & choices

**A/N: Hi it's me again I came back early to write some more for you guys that R&R and for those that don't…**

**xXxsailorFanxXx:** Thanks for reading but review more 'coz it's nice to have comments you know hehehe. Glad you enjoyed so far

**haruki97:** Thanks for reading. I just think that they as kids are sooo cute

**KurokoiFuji792: **I have to recognize that you read and review almost every chap. I feel really happy and honored. I hope you liked the story so far it's like writing and eating sugar right?. Thanks for R&R I really appreciate it

**Now to the story remember to R&R…**

-=d-b=-

"Hello? Oh Nami-san how's Taiyo-san?" Setsuna answered "Oh take your time don't worry he's going to be alright I just know it Nami-san If you want your girls can continue rehearsing with Yagai-san and her twins and you can join them when Taiyo-san feels better or are they going to go with you?"

"I think that would be good for us to stay together thanks Setsuna-san" Nami replied

"I understand and don't worry because I'll take care of everything so" Setsuna added "_This one is going to be hard for all of them but I think we can make it work_" Setsuna thought throwing her tennis ball to the wall

"Are you coming to record something today right? We still have time to record more songs for an album before you leave and I can make some arrangements to finish it flying with Yagai and her twins to wherever you guys decided to be" Setsuna caught her tennis ball

"Yes Michiru Ami and I will be there today to record at least 3 more new songs, sorry about the inconveniences Setsuna-san but family comes first" Nami added watching how Taiyo tried to stand from his wheelchair.

It's been 6 months since the plane accident and Taiyo woke up of the coma 5 days later and was recovering amazingly fast but he wanted to recover even faster so Dr. Tanaka suggested him a Sports Rehab Physical Therapy in California, Tanaka recommended it because it's one of the best places for physical therapy and their recovery rate in short time was very high due to it was commonly used by sports players that needed to heal and fast. Taiyo was desperate to paint again and his hand was still in bad shape, also his leg was bothering a lot, he just wanted to be to his old self ASAP so he convinced Nami and they were planning to leave to US in two weeks. They haven't told the twins yet because they were still trying to decide to take them with them or not.

"I completely understand anyways UN&P Studio has an American branch so we can resume our work there. See you this afternoon then" Setsuna finished the call and couldn't catch the tennis ball that just hit her nose "_I should stop playing with this stupid ball I need a regular stress-ball_" Setsuna pouted and rubbed her nose that was bleeding a little

-=d-b=-

At Michiru's home

Ami and Michiru just got home. Considering their short age they had a tight schedule. First, they had swimming lessons on Mondays, violin and sax on Wednesdays and Michiru had painting and Ami advanced math classes on Fridays so that leaves them only Tuesdays and Thursdays to go to record their music with their mom, Yagai and her twins, any other free time they got left they spent it at home or at the mall looking for new "things" to give their new and more important friends: Haruka and Makoto

Michiru found herself distracted from her activities because of a certain blonde that was almost all the time in her thoughts that makes her feel happy and inspired, she just learned how to write music a year ago but she has the skills and the knowledge so it was just matter of time that she started composing music from her heart. Ami had the skills too so she started writing too but due to their different styles the twins didn't write music together but they share the same inspiration: a certain twin that makes them smile and blush

Nami noticed her daughters talent even before they knew it and thought that encouraging them into becoming artists was a wise choice "_If they have it there's no point on wasting it_" she usually thought but in times like this, when she has to decide whether to break her family or not so they can become the stars they could be and more, Nami was hesitant and preferred that the girls decide by themselves "_They are almost 10 they are pretty mature to understand and decide right?_" Nami thought while making lunch she felt confused that's why she tried to concentrate all her attention into the food she was making

"Mom we're home. Ami-chan put that book down you're going to fall and I love you and all but if you fall I'll laugh for sure" Michiru giggled and Ami only rolled her eyes

"Oh whatever Mi-chan I'm not worse than you and your sketchbook" Ami now giggled and Michiru blushed

"Cut it kids let's have some lunch" Taiyo yelled from the kitchen

"How are you feeling daddy?" Ami asked kissing her dad on his cheek

"Better baby how's school?" Taiyo asked her daughter

"What kind of question is that dad? She'd be in junior high or something by now" Michiru rolled her eyes

"Oh whatever it's not like you have brain damage you're almost as good as me" Ami stuck her tongue at Michiru

"ALMOST?" Michiru raised an eyebrow and pouted while Taiyo just laughed

"Well Ami-chan is gifted and you too so leave it like that you two and let's eat 'coz daddy and I have some news" Nami served lunch and started to eat

"Nedsfwkjs? Wdsjhkkajkt nedsfwkjs?" Ami asked chewing a sandwich

"Ami honey don't speak with your mouth full" Taiyo glared at Ami

"And she's as gifted as me? I doubt it" Michiru rolled her eyes

"What did you say Ami-chan?" Nami asked Ami

"I said News? What news?" Ami bit her sausage and glared at Michiru

"Oh right the news. Well you know that daddy wants to recover at lightning speed right?" Nami giggled as Taiyo rolled her eyes

"Well it's becoming very frustrating for me to be just sitting around and doing nothing so I talked to Dr. Tanaka remember him girls?" Ami and Michiru nodded

"He told daddy of a place with a lot of doctors that can help him to recover even faster" Nami added

"But that's nice dad" Michiru smiled

"Wfhsjhjknejkrkne is ijkjt?" Ami chewed a potato

"Ami-chan" Nami glared

"Are you sure we're related?" Michiru pouted

"Sorry. Where is it?" Ami rolled her eyes

"Well that's the news" Taiyo looked at Nami "The place is in California" Nami added

"That means that we're moving to America for a couple of months or more" Taiyo looked at his daughters that seemed very disappointed

"And we are leaving in two weeks" Nami said eating her last piece of salad

"Ho…how…about…th…the recordings?" Michiru asked desperately

"Ye…yes…and how about school? We're not done yet" Ami asked all in the table rolled their eyes

"Well that's something we want you to decide girls" Taiyo started

"Yes because we love to be with you kids and share all of our time with you but we think you're old enough to decide what to do" Nami continued

"There are still four more months to finish this school year so if you decide to finish it it's okay and you can join us later in the States" Taiyo added

"But if you stay you'll be on Setsuna-san's care that means that you will also record with Yagai-san and her twins" Nami frowned when she saw the happy…too happy reaction of her daughters

"And that means to be far from us at least six months so you'll be home with us for Christmas" Taiyo added

"Or you just simply go with us and start school there and learn the language and stuff, your call" Nami said grabbing the plates "But remember; if you stay must be the two of you"

"Don't answer now girls you have one day to tell us your decision; for now go take a shower and let's head to the studio" Nami yelled from the kitchen

Michiru nodded and excused herself, Ami did the same. Michiru took a shower and changed into a white and blue dress, took Fluffy and her violin case and waited for her mom and Ami to get ready. A million things passed through Michiru's mind; different possibilities opened for her but it was just too hard to decide and she still needed to consult it with Ami

"My answer is yes and you know it Mi-chan" Ami said from behind making Michiru t jump scared "Why you always do that Ami-chan?" Michiru rolled her eyes

"Because you're too easy to scare, same as mom" Ami smiled innocently

"Well we have our answer. I know you like this Makoto girl" Ami blushed and Michiru only giggled

"And you this Haruka blondie right?" Ami giggled and Michiru blushed as a tomato

"Well let's make sure they like us ne?" Michiru smiled and whispered a plan into Ami's ear that just suppressed a laugh and nodded

"Ready girls?" Nami appeared from behind the twins making them jump

"Very funny mom" Michiru rolled her eyes

"Sooo funny mom" Ami replied annoyed

"Hey! I'm funny…anyway let's go" Nami said getting into her car followed by an amused Michiru and an annoyed Ami

-=d-b=-

**A/N:** What's the twins plan to make Haruka and Makoto confess? well you'll have to review and wait to read the next chap. Hope you liked it...


	10. The plan

**A/N: **Hi again thanks for reading that makes me feel happy and gives me the strength to continue writing. Here's another chap that I just finished

**nalia-san:** Don't worry that you didn't review that often as long as you like the story. Thanks for reading

**ReaderMarz:** Don't feel bad for not reviewing, there's no way I can be mad at you 'coz you were the one that left me the first review ever and that meant a lot but if you review more now I'll feel even happier n_n. Hope you continue reading

**Now let's continue here with this. BTW disclaimer for the song I used: It's from Cowboy Bebop (again, I know U_U) it's called blue. I don't own it and well you know the rest...**

-=d-b=-

At UN&P Studio

Nami entered the recording studio with Ami and Michiru behind her. Setsuna was already there chatting with Yagai while Haruka and Makoto were chasing each other at one of the unused studios

"Remember Mi-chan we need to be serious to force them to tell us the truth" Ami looked at her giggling sister and raised an eyebrow

"Ok Ami-chan but this is not the army and they're not terrorists so take it easy" Ami rolled her eyes and Michiru giggled even more

-=d-b=-

"Give it back Ru-chan or you'll regret it" Makoto was trying to chase her sister

"Nope and what is it anyways? Is it another luvv letter to your Ami-chaaaan?" Haruka laughed while Makoto couldn't catch her and frustrated threw one of her drumsticks at Haruka and hit her on the head that stopped immediately rubbing her head "Ow what was that for?"

"That's for stealing my gift to Ami-chan and NO IT'S NOT A LOVE LETTER" Makoto blushed took her present from Haruka's hands and stuck her tongue out at Haruka that only suppressed a laugh

"What's so funny?" Makoto barked at Haruka who only laughed and pointed behind Makoto that turned around and froze when she saw a blushing Ami leaning on the door of the studio they were using as playground

"You shouldn't laugh so hard Ruka-chan 'coz I need to talk to you" Michiru took her hand and Haruka feel how her body felt warm all of a sudden "O…ok" she stammered and let Michiru lead her into another empty studio and watched how Michiru closed the door behind them and started trembling when Michiru walked towards her and was getting close…_"very close" _Haruka thought and gulped

"I'd like to thank you about your presents and notes, you're a very good friend Ruka-chan and I really appreciate it" Michiru stepped closer as Haruka was walking back until she found a wall; there was no space to run and Michiru smiled amused as she saw a very nervous Haruka trying to escape "I still don't know how to show how grateful I am but maybe this will help" Michiru closed the gap between them and was only millimeters away from Haruka's lips that looked like a scared puppy

"But I have a question and then you can have your reward" Haruka can feel Michiru's warm breath and almost taste her lips "wha…what…d…do…yo…you…wa…want…to…k…kn…know?" Haruka stammered and tried to move but her body didn't respond; she was hypnotized by two deep blue eyes staring at her "Do you like me? I mean you wrote this notes and I can feel that you care no, that you love me so that's my question: do you?" Michiru was serious now and she hasn't moved not even a little making Haruka even more nervous

"I…I…" Haruka was speechless "_I'm not good with words maybe I can show her how much I care_" Haruka thought

"_She's not good with words maybe If she can show me_" Michiru couldn't finish her thoughts when she felt some warm lips pressed to her own and time froze when they closed their eyes

She was now on a beautiful garden and she saw an older version of herself, around sixteen or seventeen that was wearing a light blue dress with a trident symbol she recognized as Neptune's (she saw it on her science class weeks ago) she looked up and saw this blue sphere she called earth. "_Where I am?_" she asked to herself when she saw how a tall blonde wrapped her arms around her older self waist and a familiar scent mixed with hers

"Why do you always escape to your own world and leave me behind?" a husky voice spoke and that person kissed her hair. "Sorry love but I'm here with you forever" the older Michiru said turning around and the young Michiru gasped as she saw an old version of Haruka dressed in a golden suit

"Welcome home honey I love you" Haruka kissed Michiru's lips softly and hug her tightly "This is where I belong with you and only you forever Ruka" Michiru leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder "Forever Michi"

A flash of light covered everything and Michiru opened her eyes again to find herself back in the locked studio kissing a now surprised Haruka "I guess that's a yes right Ruka?" Haruka blushed deeply and shyly nodded

"Guess that's all right be…because I fe…feel the sa…same way" now was Michiru's turn to stammer but then she remembered the small box she had and felt confident again "here, this is for you" Michiru handed Haruka a small blue box that she took with trembling hands and opened it, inside she found a golden pair of wings pendant "You run as fast as the wind that I thought that you only needed wings to fly and become faster than the wind itself" Michiru now blushed

"Thanks Michi…-chan" without thinking Haruka kissed Michiru lightly on the lips and put het pendant between the "H" and the "K" of her bracelet.

"Now we are more linked together" Michiru raised her own bracelet and smiled shyly "But there's something I need to tell you. I am moving to the US in two weeks" Michiru now looked very sad

"No…you can't do that" Haruka was looking at her with her eyes wide open "I mean I love you and I know we're kids but I wa…want to know you better and not only here playing with you it's like something is calling me to be with you and I just had this vision when we kissed" Haruka looked so sad

"You did too? About we were like on the moon? And older?" Michiru was surprised

"Yes and we were together and kissing but most important together" Haruka was trying to fight her tears

"You have always been like this" Setsuna smiled at them and made them jump surprised "Let's go kids, Michiru calm Haruka down and tell her your decision already"

"I am staying until Christmas and then leaving to the US with Ami-chan" Michiru smiled and hugged Haruka that felt more relaxed now "Now we can get to know each other better don't you think?" Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand as she nodded happily and followed Setsuna

"_Oh dear Kami, they never change. They have died and reborn around 4 times now and they still feel this strong bond between them. If this isn't love I don't know what it is then_" Setsuna thought looking at her dear old friends as kids again and couldn't help but smile at them "Guess you don't know where are Ami-chan and Makoto-chan, ne?" both shook their heads "Well I'll look for them while you go and record some songs with your moms that happen to be waiting for both of you" Setsuna suppressed a laugh while she saw how the girls blushed and ran to the studio where their mothers were "_They're too cute who would thought that the great Haruka Tenoh would blush and stammer?_" Setsuna laughed and walked away looking for the other pair of twins

-=d-b=-

Ami wasn't as nice as Michiru, she was bold and didn't hesitate to ask about everything she wanted to know but with Makoto it was different; she felt intimidated by her unless they are playing. Makoto had her drumsticks in her hands and that gave her some confidence

"Th…thank…yo…you for all the presents I…I….lo…love…them" Ami showed Makoto her bracelet with the pendant Makoto gave her and blushed

"But I have to tell you something we're leaving in two weeks to the US and we don't know when we are coming back so maybe we don't see each other again"

"Do you like me Ami-chan?" Makoto spoke but it sounded more like a whisper "Be…because I like you a lot and I don't want you to leave" Makoto approached Ami that was blushing hard

"I…I…do like you Mako…chan a lot" and Ami walked and stopped just millimeters from Makoto's face and none of them dared to close the gap between them; they just froze there for seconds that looked like hours "Oh what the hell, I can't control everything" Ami reacted pressing her lips together with a surprised Makoto that hugged her their closed their eyes and time froze

Makoto saw an older Ami around fifteen or sixteen reading a book in a garden surrounded by fountains. "_Where I am? The moon?_" the young Makoto looked that actually she was on the moon as she saw the earth in the distance. The older Ami was very concentrated in her book and didn't noticed the person that just arrived "We can find a way Ami…" said an older Makoto of maybe fifteen or sixteen "No we can't. We can't be together Makoto"

"Put that book down and look at me" the older Makoto demanded "Ok now what?" she put the book down and her eyes grew wide as she felt how Makoto kissed her with all her feelings she wasn't very surprised when she returned the kiss, after some minutes they broke apart and didn't notice the guards approaching them

"Lady Mercury Lady Jupiter we're under attack come with us" one of the guards just said that when they saw a light coming at them: it was an enemy attack. Ami took Makoto's hand gently "We will find a way if we survived this together, always together" and then everything went into darkness

Makoto opened her eyes and looked at Ami "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Ami asked now blushing

"A vision of a kiss we shared before" Makoto replied still surprised

"Oh…that…I mean you saw it too?" Ami asked "well this time we will have more time to…know each other. I'm definitely staying I mean I am staying until Christmas and then I'm going to the US at least it's more time" Ami smiled

"It's more time that the one we have before" Makoto replied

"You'll have more, trust me" Setsuna said cryptically and made the girls jump surprised "Let's go girls your moms are asking for you" they nodded and Makoto took Ami's hand in hers and followed Setsuna

"_This love is newer than the bond Haruka and Michiru shared because these girls are younger and were very naïve in the Silver Millennium but they share something special_" Setsuna thought while she entered to the studio where Nami, Yagai, Haruka and Michiru where finishing a song

-=d-b=-

"Ami Makoto let's try a song ne?" Setsuna encouraged the girls

"Ami-chan we can play the only song that we wrote that our instruments fit together what do you think?" Michiru added and handed a copy to everyone of them

"Oh that song is good Yagai-san look at this" Nami showed Yagai some music sheets with lyrics

"Ok Mi-chan but let's play it and mom and Yagai-san can sing, ne?" Ami asked them

"I think it would be a smashing hit, let's try then" Yagai smiled and lean on the piano while Haruka sat in front of it. Makoto sat in front of the drums, Michiru took her violin, Ami took her sax and Nami stood in front of a microphone and made a sign to Makoto to start

The drums music was slow and was followed by a tender piano, a soft violin and a sax that sounded like a whisper. Yagai started to sing [**A/N: Cowboy Bebop - Blue (live version)**]…

"_I close my eyes and I keep seeing things:_

_Rainbow waterfalls,_

_Sunny liquid dreams._

_Confusion creeps inside me rainin' down;_

_Got to get to you,_

_But I don't know how"_

Michiru opened her eyes and looked at Haruka that was concentrated on her play and smiled remembering the kisses they shared. Nami sang now…

"_Call me, call me,_

_Let me know it's all right._

_Call me, call me,_

_Don'cha think it's 'bout time?_"

Makoto looked at Ami and blushed as she remembered the vision of a far past that looked like yesterday "_This time I won't waste the time_" Ami and Makoto think at the same time. Nami sang…

"_Please won't you call and…"_

Yagai and Nami sang together…

"_Ease my mind?_

_Reasons... for me to find you._

_Peace of mind_

_What can I do..._

_...to get me to you?_"

Yagai started again…

"_I had your number quite some time ago,_

_Back when we were young,_

_But I had to go._

_Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now,_

_Got to get to you,_

_Won't you tell me how?_"

Haruka opened her eyes at the same time as Michiru did and they looked into each other eyes and smiled knowing that love is what they shared. Nami started to sing again…

"_Call me, call me,_

_Let me know you are there._

_Call me, call me,_

_I wanna know you still care_"

Ami looked at Makoto and raised her wrist and showed her the pendant she gave her and smiled tenderly at her "_This time we will have the time Mako-chan_" Makoto blushed and continued playing while Yagai started to sing again…

"_C'mon now won't you..._

_Ease my mind?_

_Reasons for me to find you_

_Peace of mind_

_What can I do..._

_...to get me to you?_"

"_I found you Michi-chan and I'm so happy because of it_" Haruka thought while playing the last parts of the song. Yagai and Nami sang together

"_C'mon now won't you..._

_EASE MY MIND?_

_REASONS FOR ME TO FIND YOU (For me to find...)_

_PEACE OF MIND (Ease...)_

_REASONS... FOR LIVING MY LIFE._

_Ease my mind..._

_Reasons... for me to know you._

_Peace of mind_

_What can I do..._

_...to get me to you?_"

The music ended softly and everybody opened their eyes and looked into each other, now they were sure, this song would be a hit because it was perfect. Everything was perfect

"I…I have no words it was just perfect" Setsuna said "And I think that's the best way to finish our session for today, thank you very much everyone and see you guys in a couple of days" she finished while Nami and Yagai were grabbing their stuff

"Well it was a pleasure Nami-san bye girls" Yagai waved and left

"Bye Michi-chan" Haruka waved good bye

"Bye Ami-chan" Makoto smiled and left

"Shall we go too girls?" Nami asked her daughters and started walking when they nodded and headed to the car

-=d-b=-

On the drive home

"Mom we decided to stay" Michiru started

"I'm not surprised girls…s…so…th…that…me…means see you in some months then" Nami replied a little disappointed

"Don't worry mom we'll be okay" Ami added

"I guess" Nami said hiding her tears "_It's better this way I guess_" she thought and then they continued their drive home in silence with some lyrics repeating in their heads for different reasons…

"_Peace of mind_

_What can I do..._

_...to get me to you?_"…


	11. Perfect is just a word

**A/N: **Hi again sorry for the late update but I had a little trouble writing this one I'm not into drama but I needed some. Anyway I need to correct something the song I used in the last chap it's called Call me call me I made a mistake, sorry 'bout that

**SangLune:** You'll discover who's Nami talking about in this chap!

**ReaderMarz:** I love Cowboy Bebop OST I think it's one of the best ever n_n

I want to thank you all for reading n_n. Now to the story, enjoy and R&R to encourage me to continue...

-=d-b=-

At first glance the Kaiohs looked like a perfect family, the father a recognized painter, the mother a flawless housewife and violinist and the twins were talented and smart: synonym of perfection. What most people didn't realize was that nobody's perfect, even the apparently always perfect Kaiohs.

After Taiyo's accident life started heading the opposite way and broke him inside. As an artist he always had this sensation of freedom that made him create the most amazing pieces of art; when he met Nami he just felt like he had just found his muse, his inspiration to create even new life. When Michiru and Ami were born Taiyo felt that part of his freedom was taken away, he never pictured himself as a father but when he hold these two little pieces of his and his muse in his arms he felt inspired again: his daughters became part of his inspiration.

He tried hard to love his family and provide everything they might need in order to make them happy but deep inside he felt trapped when he only wanted to be free, this desires started to rise and made him a moody person. Nami tried hard to understand him and hide his now awful temper to her daughters that always saw their _daddy_ as a loving and sweet parent. Taiyo was already frustrated before showing his art at New York and six months before that, he started to drink

He started with an occasional beer or two watching any game at some sports bar but after realizing that it didn't help that much he got into hard liquor where sake was his passion and scotch his addiction. Soon bottles started appearing at home and he even built a small bar in the dining room. After that Nami started to notice her husband's behavior and tried to talk to him about it, he didn't listen her and one night he came really drunk and Nami was very upset and demanded an explanation. He just slapped her and went to sleep

Nami was shocked; she couldn't believe that his always loving husband turned into a violent man. The next day after the incident Taiyo apologized several times and acted lovingly toward Nami and the twins, the girls didn't notice any change in their parents' relationship because they were very busy with their lessons and homework

After that incident she decided to hire a new manager and tried to hide any signs of violence on her body, everything has to be perfect again and Taiyo's accident complicated things even more because his frustration grew by the minute because now he wasn't even able to paint due to his broken hand so the decision of leaving Japan to go to the US was a relief for Nami that now can help his husband to recover and maybe have his old – self back, but it also was sad because now she'd be away from her beloved twins for some months

The beatings increased within the months and Nami tried even harder to cover her now swollen face. She became a makeup artist in order to hide wounds and also she felt that she was dying inside, she started writing songs to escape reality and when Michiru found out she asked to look at her compositions to add music to the lyrics that's how the song her twins compose was written by Nami and played by all of them with the help of Yagai and her twins. A song that questions her relationship and hidden sorrow. Physically she was exhausted: her body hurt, her heart was aching. Mentally she was devastated trying to survive and hide this double life of pain due to her husband's hits and the other side being a perfect mother for her innocent girls

When Taiyo had the accident she was sad and relieved. Sad because she still loved her husband and didn't wish anything bad happening to him "_It's just that he's stressed. He still loves me_" she kept repeating this to herself anytime Taiyo hit her but at the moment of the accident she was just worried about him; she loved him very much in spite of his abuses. When she knew how he was she felt relieved that he was alive and that he couldn't hit her, at least for a while. He hadn't tried to hit the twins yet and Nami wanted that to continue

Taiyo was getting more and more frustrated but with the trip to the US he felt that everything was going to be alright. He was hurting what he loved the most and she couldn't forgive himself but this monster that demanded more and more alcohol was getting stronger and he had the sensation that his life was getting absorbed by this drinking monster that he created. Now he was taking his painkillers with scotch and was drunk almost all the time

He felt abandoned when his wife left to record her music "_That damn music, that's all she cares and I'm here all alone in this wheelchair_". He took the crutches that he got to try to walk and waited for his wife and kids to return home, drinking more and more until he got tired of pouring and started drinking from the bottle

After the last recording session Nami took the kids home and found a sleeping Taiyo "_He's drunk again_" Nami thought. "Girls go to sleep while I take your papa to bed" Ami nodded and left while Michiru frowned "_Something is not right_" she thought but left anyways. She was still so happy because a certain blonde and wanted to tell everything to her diary

-=d-b=-

Michiru always had dreams or visions of the future and she confirmed those once when she dreamt that she had broken her mom's favorite vase and two days later it happened so from that moment she realized that she had an interesting and mysterious skill but sometimes her dreams weren't completely clear or showed only part of the event but they got clearer after she met Haruka

One night Michiru was dreaming that she was walking on the beach with Haruka on her side and they were smiling to each other but then everything turned black and she heard a thud and a woman suppressing a scream, she ran trying to find the source of the noise but she was surrounded by darkness until she heard a familiar voice crying "please stop" the voice sobbed and Michiru ran again until she found a door.

With trembling hands Michiru reached the doorknob and opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her dad was slapping and punching her mom with his good hand she ran to them but couldn't get to them because they were getting far and far away from her. After running for a long time she started t sob

"Baby what's wrong?" Nami sat on Michiru's bed and looked at her with a worried look "It was just a dream" Nami continued hugging Michiru while she cried

"But it was so real" Michiru cried

"But it's over now honey hush try to sleep okay? Love you" Nami kissed Michiru's forehead and turned off the light

Michiru smiled at her mother and frowned when she saw that she had a black eye and blood on her lip but she wasn't sure, it was just her imagination "_right?_" that was Michiru's last thought before falling asleep

-=d-b=-

The next day Ami and Michiru were ready to school and found Taiyo on the kitchen trying to fix breakfast for his daughters

"Dad where's mom?" Michiru asked while Ami helped his father

"She was so tired that I let her rest" Taiyo smiled and Michiru frowned more

"What's that?" Michiru pointed

"What's what?" Taiyo looked at her with a puzzled look

"That thing in your cheek looks like a scratch" Michiru pointed at his father's cheek, he had a deep scratch that Taiyo tried to hide with his hair

"That's nothing I cut myself shaving this morning" Taiyo answered unsure and hurried her kids

"The school bus is here go girls; mom will pick you up after school" Taiyo handed them the bags with the breakfast

"Okay see you dad" Michiru waved and left

"Bye daddy" Ami said while closing the door

"_Now where were we? I need more booze_"

"_No, I just need to rest_"

"_No, I WANT MY BOOZE NOW_"

Taiyo was trying to control this voice that told him to drink but the voice was stronger now. He grabbed a scotch bottle he hid under the sink and drank and drank until he finished the bottle

"_There you go I finish the bottle, can you let me rest?_" Taiyo pleaded

"_I need some painkillers too you know? This pain is too much_" the voice demanded

Taiyo took some painkillers with sake

"_That's better_" the voice laughed pleased inside Taiyo's head. His head was killing him he sat on a chair taking his head on his hands was trying to make the voice disappear

"Baby what's wrong?" Nami went to his side and Taiyo just pushed her away

"Leave me alone" Taiyo yelled

"But you're in pain" Nami looked at him worried

"Just leave me alone nobody can help me" Taiyo stared at Nami

"I can help you love" Nami smiled at him

"_Make her leave_" the voice ordered

"_But she just wanted to help me_" Taiyo answered the voice

"_Nobody can help you only me so MAKE HER LEAVE_" the voice yelled causing more pain in Taiyo's head

"Leave me alone I said" Taiyo slapped Nami and lock himself in the dining room

"I just want you back I love you" Nami silently cried

"_He's not yours anymore he's mine now_" the voice laughed hard making Taiyo felt dizzy and pass out

-=d-b=-

**A/N:** A lil' crazy huh? well I never said it was gonna be a simple ride. Well after you read now review and find out more n_n byeee...


End file.
